


You belong to me

by candy_belle



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, D/s, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Name Calling, limits agreed off screen, role play dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy_belle/pseuds/candy_belle
Summary: After the summer break, Kutzy needs to remind Andre who he belongs to





	You belong to me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkangel0410](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel0410/gifts).



> Disclaimer: No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.
> 
> Notes: Not sure where this came from but I'm blaming darkangle0410 - its always her fault somehow ;). She set the dark bunnies off, but i couldn't be totally awful to my bbs, hence the fluffy ending!! Anyway, as always this is unbeta'd so any mistakes you find, please, please, please forgive (I mean it PLEASE!).

Andre was wandering towards the car park after the first on ice skate of preseason, when a shout made him jump out of his skin.

“Come here.”

He yelped as he was yanked backwards, crashing into an all too familiar body. As one hand curled around his wrist and another slid over his hip, he fought hard not to whimper. A fight he lost when a set of lips brushed his ear hissing, “Such a little slut.”

“No!” he shook his head, protesting, “No, Kutzy no I was good I…”

“I saw the pictures,” corrected Kutzy, his hands tightening their grip pulling Andre back again him. “Did you think I wouldn’t see them? That I wouldn’t see you slutting around the gym in your underwear? That I wouldn’t see you draped all over Djoos?” he paused then with a snarl echoing in his voice, his hissed, “That I wouldn’t see what a dirty little summer slut you were being.”

Andre shock his head, protesting heavily but Kutzy wasn’t listening. Instead he simply turned, and keeping a hold of Andre’s wrist, dragged the protesting man down the deserted corridor. Kicking a door open he all but threw Andre into the darkened exam room. Letting the door slam shut behind him, he took a moment to flip the lock before glancing over his shoulder and smirking. 

Andre was leaning against the exam table, watching him. His head was tilted up in slight defiance but the way he was licking his lips and fiddling with the hem of his t-shirt gave away his uncertainty. He straighten up as Kutzy advanced on him, yelping in surprise when Kutzy suddenly grabbed him by the curls, yanked his head forward and smashed their mouths together. 

But before Andre could think or even respond, Kutzy was pulling back, his hand fisting tightly in his curls, jerking his head as the older man hissed, “Such a willing little slut?” He raked him with a hard look then yanking his curls again he asked viciously, ”How long were you back before you were on your knees for Whip, huh? How long did it take you before you were speared on his cock?”

“No!” protested Andre reaching up to grab Kutzy’s arm, “No, I didn’t! I not do that, I…”

“Liar” snarled Kutzy yanking him away from the exam table and turning him round. With a stern look and a solid tap to the shoulder, he forced Andre to his knees in front of him. Rearranging his grip in the younger man’s hair he tipped Andre’s head back and stared down into the soft brown eyes. Eyes that were starting to swim with tears. Smiling coldly he ran his thumb along the pouting bottomed lip and murmured, “But you thought about it, didn’t you?”

Andre didn’t need to say anything. The blush that appeared on his cheeks and the way his eyes darted around the room told Kutzy everything he needed to know. Without warning he pulled his free hand back and slapped Andre across the face.

Andre yelled in pained surprise, his hand flying up to touch his burning cheek. Biting the inside of his lip he tried to stop himself from crying. He whimpered again his hands moving to claw at the fist gripping his curls, his head starting to hurt with the sheer force with which Kutzy was holding.

“Please, please I didn’t… I was good! I was…”

“Such a bad liar,” snorted Kutzy, grabbing Andre’s chin and forcing his head up. Bending down he pressed their lips together, thrusting his way into Andre’s mouth and ravaging the younger man. Pulling back he couldn’t help the satisfied smirk on his face. Andre looked wrecked and he hadn’t even started on him yet. Stroking Andre’s cheek with the back of his finger, he mused, “If you want to act like a slut, baby, that’s fine I’ll just treat you like one. Is that what you want? Hmmm, me to treat you like a slut? To use you how I want?”

“Evgeni, please...I was good! I’m good… I…” pleaded Andre, his hands pawing at Kutzy, his face dangerously close to Kutzy’s groin.

“Oh I know you’re good,” chuckled Kutzy, jerking Andre’s to the side with his fist, “You’re a good slut.”

Before Andre could reply, Kutzy yanked him to him feet and flung him towards the exam bed. He grabbed a ball of gauze off a nearby treatment tray. Without speaking, he caught hold of Andre’s wrists, and working quickly he tied them together before pushing him backwards. He watched as Andre landed with a thud, struggling to sit up in a flailing tangle of bound arms and legs. 

”Behave!” snarled Kutzy, landing a slap on his chest and shoving him down onto the hard mattress, “It will make this so much easier if you behave.”

Andre stilled, lying on his back, arms above his head, staring up at him, eyes wide with fright but blown wide with desire as well, chest heaving as he drew in ragged gasps of breath.

Smiling to himself, Kutzy reached up and tore the t-shirt open. But even as Andre protested, Kutzy simply yanked the sweat pants, down revealing the tight red undershorts that has baited him during the summer. Batting aside the feeble kicks Andre aimed at him, Kutzy pulled him towards the end of the bed, and stepped between his flailing legs. It meant they were pressed groin to groin, and using his extra weight, he forced Andre to lie back. Running a hand down the smooth chest and over the slowly growing erection, he grinned and murmured, “Look at you enjoying this, such a little slut.”

Andre started to protest struggling under him, his head moving from side to side. But it didn’t matter. He was trapped, his torso pressed to the hard mattress with Kutzy between his legs there was nowhere for him to go. Leaning down Kutzy pressed a biting kiss to his collar bone, chuckling when Andre arched off the bed in response then swore at him within a split second. For several minutes he tormented the younger man, peppering his chest with painful kisses and sharp bites to peaks of his nipples. Pulling back he stared down for a moment loving the mess he had made of him. Andre glared up at him. A perfect puppy pout forming on the normally smiling face.

Kutzy pressed their bodies together, pressing close from groin to shoulder and murmured, “Such a good boy for me,” he stole a kiss before promising, “I bet I can make you scream.” He laughed at the look Andre threw him then stealing another kiss, he chuckled, “It’s going to be fun trying.”

Without breaking eye contact, he lifted off Andre and slid his hands down the sculptured body. Griping the sides of the red trunks he yanks them down, licking his lips when Andre’s erection bounced into view. Andre whined loudly, his body writhing trying to get free, but Kutzy was having none of it. Sliding one hand back up Andre’s chest he held him down, ordering, “Now now, sluts don’t complain when they get played with, do they, baby?”

And before Andre could think he landed a sharp slap against the straining cock. Andre gave a pained yelp, arching off the table pressing up against Kutzy’s hips.

“No please…please” he started to beg, his lip already wobbling as he tried to hold back the tears, “Kutzy please…”

“Such a little slut,” mused Kutzy, ignoring Andre’s protestations. He landed several more blows to the now straining erection, loving the way it bobbed and dribbled with each slap.

As Andre whined beneath him, pleading for him to stop, Kutzy slid his hand down and smacked the firm backside. Licking his lips in anticipation he slid his other hand up and ordered, “Suck, get them wet, Baby,” when Andre glared at him and turned his head away he added, “It’s the only lubrication I’ll use…”

He let his words hang in the air between them.

Andre stared at him, eyes wide with fear before slowly opening his mouth and sucking the offered digits into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around each finger, drooling and slobbering over them willing as much liquid as possible to remain on the long talented fingers.

“See,” teased Kutzy, pressing a kiss to the side Andre’s face, “Such a good slut, knowing how to prep my fingers” he laughed at the look Andre threw him. 

Pulling his fingers free, he took a moment to repositions Andre on the hard exam table. He grabbed his legs and rested them on his shoulders, forcing his backside up off the table and exposing the quivering little hole for his own pleasure. Locking eyes with Andre he took a slow breathe then murmured, “Get ready to scream, Baby.”

A few minutes later Andre let rip another scream of pained pleasure. Kutzy was buried ball deep in him, Andre’s knees hitting his shoulders as Kutzy drove into him. Tears leaked down his face as he protested at the rough treated, although his rock hard cock said he wasn’t minding that much. Kutzy bowed his head and gritted his teeth, redoubling his efforts. As another scream ripped out of Andre’s throat, Kutzy swore under his breath and reaching up he pressed his forearm against the bobbing throat and covered Andre gaping mouth with his hand, hissing, “Unless you want an audience - shut up.”

The look of wide eyed terror that remark drew made him chuckle. Leaning down he nuzzled his face against the side of Andre’s cheek and murmured, “Fuck, baby, feels so good, so good.”

It didn’t take him long for him to ach his climax. Slowing his pace to a mere rocking of his hips, he gazed down at the mess beneath him and smiled. Andre was wrecked, he was sobbing softly, tear tracks littering his face as he stared up at him. Leaning down Kutzy licked a tear away and then pressing their lips together, praising, ”So good for me. Missed you so much, Baby.”

Andre gave a stuttering sigh and asked weakly, “You liked that?”

“Of course,” soothed Kutzy, pressing soft butterfly kisses to the edge of his mouth and the tip of his nose. Pulling back slightly he stared down at him, so proud of how much he’d taken. Stroking the messed up curls and running his thumb along the side of his reddened face, he asked, “Want me to take care you here or at home?”

Ander through a moment then smiled weakly replying, “Home. Take me home. Wanna curl up with you. Missed being held by you.”

“That’s what we’ll do, baby, I’ll take such good care of you,” soothed Kutzy. slowly pushing up off exam bed. It was only as he straightened up he realised the positon they had been in. Swearing under his breath he gushed, ”Fuck, Andre, I’m so sorry! God your poor arms, your back - why didn’t you say anything.”

“Didn’t want to break the moment,” replied Andre wincing as Kutzy helped him sit up. He slumped forward resting his head against Kutzy’s shoulder, adding, “Was enjoying it too much.”

“Sure?” asked Kutzy, working quickly to untie his wrists. He spent a few moments massaging each wrist. Once he was satisfied there was no damage, he nuzzled his face against the messed up curls and asked, “You liked it?”

“Loved it,” sighed Andre sleepily, “Love you.”

“Love you too, baby,” promised Kutzy. He wrapped his arms around the younger man and brushing a loving kiss in his hair, he soothed, “just wait until we get home, I’ll show you just how much I loved this and love you for giving it to me.”

Andre gave a weak little cheer and snuggled closer not willing to break the hold just yet. And Kutzy was more than willing to indulge him in as many cuddles as he wanted.


End file.
